Saving His Soul
by blueangelsvntn
Summary: Based on the episode "Rampage". She's drawn to Cameron, but she doesn't know why. Can she save his soul, and in doing so save the lives of his and Neal's potential victim's? CameronOC. Rated M for violence and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Cold Case", any of it's episodes, or characters.**

**Okay, I know I still have other stories to work on, but I recently have discovered how much I love Kyle Gallner's acting, and realized how damn sexy he is :P. So please be patient. This is more to get the idea out of my head, as my mind is cluttered enough as it is. I'm having the worst time concentrating on much of anything lately, so updates on every one of my stories on this account and on fictionpress will be slow. I'm sorry, I'll be trying to find out what's wrong with my head soon, lol.**

**In the mean time I hope you like this chapter at the very least, and if you haven't seen this episode or show, I would recommend that you do, as you might become confused if you don't.**

**Please review! **

**And absolutely NO flames. They will not be appreciated, nor will they be taken into consideration in any way shape or form. I despise people that put other people down because that person may not be very good at writing, or because they simply don't like the story for whatever reason. Their opinion will not affect my writing, or my decision to keep writing or not. I don't claim to be a good writer at all, but I enjoy it just the same.**

**Thanks, and I hope you'll like it at least a little.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I watch each step my Vans clad feet make, as I walk across the parking lot of the local Mall. This is probably the fifth time I've found myself coming to the Mall this week, and it's only Saturday.

You see, at the risk of sounding like a crazy stalker, the guy I have a crush on works there. I'm not even sure I can call it a crush anymore. There's something about him that calls to me. I just can't put my finger on it.

I stop at one of the many entrances to pull the door open. My hands shake a little as I enter. I doubt he ever even notices me, but I prefer to shop around a while before heading to the food court. You know, just in case.

Today my first stop is Hot Topic. Only this time I have the need to buy something. The weather is cooling down some, and I need to start stocking up on hoodies before it gets too cold.

I head straight for the clearance rack toward the back. I love this store, but sadly don't usually have the money to buy anything other than what's on sale.

--

An hour later, and I'm walking out with my purchase. After debating over which two I'd buy this time, I finally settled on a My Chemical Romance Crows and Skulls hoodie, and a Paramore Riot zip-up. The rest of the time was spent browsing over things I wish I could afford.

I'm stalling. I always get nervous before I see him.

But now I'm forcing myself toward the food court. It doesn't take long considering it's in the center of the Mall, surrounded by all of the other stores.

I walk to one of the food counters, purposely avoiding the one he stands behind. I quickly and quietly order a small teriyaki rice bowl, and a bottle of peach tea.

I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I don't know how much good it really does for someone like me.

I was diagnosed with anxiety when I was little, but it seems to have gotten worse as I've gotten older. I actually keep a bottle of pills in my purse just in case I have an attack I have a hard time controlling. I don't abuse them, but I occasionally get a little ahead of myself and take one when I'm merely afraid I'll have an anxiety attack.

I'm afraid I'll have to take one today.

And sure enough as I find an empty table to sit at, my hand shakes as I set my tray down. I can feel the cold sweat coming.

Figures.

I set my bag down beside my chair, set the book I brought with me on the table, and reach into my bag for the pill bottle. I make a mental note to refill my prescription when I see there are only two left, and pop one of them in my mouth followed by a gulp of my tea. I lay my feet in the chair next to mine, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible in hopes of calming myself down before the pill kicks in.

I start to pick at my food, taking a few bites now and then, and begin to look around as inconspicuously as I can.

My pulse picks up slightly as I spot Cameron walking over to a table covered in trays and wrappers that someone rudely abandoned. He starts cleaning the table off. I think he does it to help his friend Neal, who does a lot of the sweeping and things around here. Their shifts usually coincide as far as I can tell. They're clearly really close friends.

He's finished with that table now, and is walking toward a table right next to mine. I quickly look down, hoping he didn't notice how long I'd been watching him work.

I feel his eyes on me, so I glance up, catching his eye. He smirks in a cute way, and I smile back briefly.

I guess he didn't notice, otherwise he just doesn't care. Either way, I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach.

He's so beautiful in a strange way. With his gray eyes similar in color to mine, mussed semi long brown hair, and full lips. He has a slim, yet slightly muscular build. Just right in my eyes. He's probably stronger than he looks.

Idiotic laughter in the background snaps me out of my thoughts. Lucky too, because if I'd continued to stare at him much longer, chances are good he would have noticed soon.

I look around for the annoying sound and roll my eyes as I find who was behind it. Zach and the rest of his obnoxiously arrogant jock buddies are laughing at Neal. I can't really hear what they're saying. I see Zach pick up a fry from his plate and throw it on the floor.

Fucking morons, they think it's funny making Neal clean up their shit.

He does it without a word to any of them, and turns to walk away. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cameron tense as if he's listening to everything that's going on across the Court.

This time Zach picked up what remained of his chili dog and threw it, while the rest of the idiots laugh.

Again without a word Neal turns to pick it up. Only instead of throwing it in the trash, he shoves it into his mouth. It's kind of gross to watch, but I don't judge knowing he's making a point. Telling them they aren't getting to him like their hoping to.

By the look on their faces it looks like it worked. The others look to Zach waiting for his next move.

He says something, but I still can't hear him. Whatever it was though clearly pissed Cameron off. He drops the tray back onto the table, rolls his head, and walks over to them.

They didn't expect that, but continued to laugh just the same.

I could see that Cameron was saying something to them, he pulled his hat off, running his hand through his hair and smirked menacingly at Zach, then he lifted his arm pointing at him like he was holding a gun. He mimicked pulling the trigger and winked at him. It obviously disturbed the group of jocks. Their laughter abruptly died down, and they looked at each other wondering what to do or say in response.

It didn't take them long before they gave up, and stood up to leave.

I must admit I was a little nervous about what had just happened, but laughed at how he had put them in their place, showing them that they can't intimidate everyone like they like to think.

Neal elbowed Cameron lightly and nodded once at him, before they both went back to work.

I was still smiling, laughing on the inside, about Cameron had just done. When he turns back around to finish what he'd been doing he looks up at me again. This time he smiles lightly at me, knowing what was so amusing to me.

"Assholes." He mutters to me as he turns his back on me.

I laugh. "Yeah they are, but I'm sure they'll be leaving the two of you alone for a few days now."

He chuckles quietly. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Well they have to come up with something to come back at you with, whatever it was that you said. That'll take two weeks at the least. That is if they even come up with anything good at all."

I'm really surprising myself, just by the fact that I can put two words together to talk to him, let alone talking loud enough for him to hear me. I'm really shy, so I talk pretty quietly to people I don't normally talk to. I actually am talking quietly, but the Court is mostly empty at the moment.

He laughs again and is grinning as he glances back at me, never stopping what he's doing. Must be a pretty good worker.

"Ya know, I've seen you around here several times. What's your name?"

I look down quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight pink I can feel creeping to my face.

"Richelle."

I see him nod through the curtain that is my black and blue hair. "Cameron."

"I know." I peek out from behind my hair a little, to see the confused look on his face. "You do know you're required to have name tags on your uniform right?"

He smirks in his cute way again. "Right."

I grin and pick my book up. I open it up to where I'd last left off, but never actually read a word of it. I'm finding it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything other than the fact that he's standing right next to me, and had actually talked to me this time.

"I've gotta get back to the counter. See ya later though." He smirks at me yet again. He does that a lot, but I find it difficult to find reason in it to complain.

"Yeah." I mutter. He continues to watch me for a few seconds as he walks away.

Instead of getting up to leave, I hang around another half an hour, slowly finishing my food, and pretending I'm actually reading the book I hold in my hands. Every now and again I feel his eyes on me, and we unintentionally play the corny teenage game of looking away when the other looks up.

In all fairness I'm spending most of that half hour staring at him from behind the safety of my hair. He isn't really staring, he mostly just glances up every once in a while. He's probably just wondering why I don't seem to have anything better to do than to sit by myself in the food court of the Mall on a Saturday afternoon.

I'm not a very outgoing person, and in all honesty am perfectly content sitting and reading a book or a nice story online. My friends gave up a long time ago on inviting me to parties on the weekends. I always turn them down. Anxiety and parties don't mix very well.

I'm finally finished with my food, so I throw the bowl and bottle away, setting the tray on top of the trash can. No need to make more work for either Neal nor Cameron. Then I pick up my things and make my way to the doors. I glance up at him one more time on my way out, catching his eye again. He nods once, and I smile back briefly.

I don't understand why people are afraid of them. Cameron doesn't seem as dangerous as people seem to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to thank all of my reader's and most especially those who reviewed my story! Honestly I didn't really expect many reviews, and especially didn't expect the first one to be so soon. I figured since nobody else had written a fanfic for this character that there wouldn't be very many readers for mine. That and Kyle and his parts don't usually seemed to be recognized anywhere near as much as he should be.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Second, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. As I've said many times before, I'm horrible with updates and writer's block. But lucky for me this episode was on TV yesterday, and then an hour or so ago I was in a bad mood and listening to one of my favorite artists which is usually when my ideas come to me. Strange I know, lol. If you want to listen to the song in the story it's "Imaginary" by Evanescence. A great song! As are most of their songs :D**

**And third, I know Evanescence didn't have any albums (or not the one I got the song from) out yet then, (and Paramore didn't exist yet) but I don't remember much of my life from back then, let alone the music I listened to. So I'm hoping you'll all look past that little fact :P.**

**I really hope you like this chapter, and please leave Reviews! NO FLAMES! THEY WILL NOT BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION WHATSOEVER AS FAR AS THE STORY IS CONCERNED! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cold Case, any of it's episodes or characters. Nor did I write the song in my story, that song belongs to the awesome band Evanescence.**

**Chapter 2**

I sit up in bed, wiping at my damp face. Looking at my clock I see that it's two in the morning, and I've just woken from a terrifying, heart breaking nightmare. I have nightmares often, but the difference with this one is that I don't remember what happened in it. All I remember is seeing Cameron's face a lot, and feeling horrible pain.

I try not to think much about it, since I'd thought about him just before falling asleep. I still couldn't believe I'd talked to him. And we'd nearly flirted. Who knows why he'd looked at me so much. I'm not exactly used to guys being attracted to me very often, so it's not a likely reason in my mind.

I mean after all I'm typically really quiet, shy, and other than my few close friends, tend to keep to myself. Then of course there's the fact that I have my hair dyed black, with deep blue streaks, and the way I dress. They seem to add the mystery that is my personality. People wonder why I'm so quiet all the time, why I seem depressed all the time. Some call me emo, and honestly some even act like they are a little frightened of me.

I don't really understand that, because honestly the reason I'm so quiet is mostly because people make me nervous. I guess you could say it's my mind's way of being cautious until I really get to know people.

And yet I have the biggest crush ever on one of the "freaks" of the school. I've heard that Cameron and Neil talk often of killing people. Whether that's really true or not, I have a hard time believing it's because he's some kind of monster.

Maybe that's what attracts me to him. I see something similar in him. Being misunderstood, depressed, angry, needing things from people that nobody seems to be willing to give. The thing is I don't think he and Neil have found the right way of dealing with those feelings or at the very least a way to distract themselves from them.

I use my books, my writing, my music, even movies to distract myself, and getting it out when needed. Sure I bury it as far down, and for as long as possible, but when I can't any longer I find ways of getting them out. I think all they can do is let it sit and grow.

Grow into anger at the world.

I wish I could be closer to Cameron. Do something to try to help him. Maybe there would be something I could do and maybe there isn't. But I feel the need to try. Don't ask me why, it's one of the many feelings I have, that I don't understand.

I get up and move to sit at my desk. I take my blue floral journal from one of the drawers and begin to write about what very little I could remember of the dream.

It worries me for some reason. A feeling I still can't shake half an hour later as I'm laying down to go back to sleep.

* * *

I find my typical seat in my third period English class, and plop down into it. The bell hasn't rung yet, so I get out one of my notebooks to write in. It's the one I use to write either random, crappy poems in, or lyrics that are never turned into actual songs.

I finally finish the song I'd been working on most recently when my notebook is violently ripped from my hands.

"Hey freak! What's do you have there?"

I jump up and lunge to grab it back from who else but, Zach. Of course who else would it have been?

He quickly flips to read the label on the front. "Poems and Lyrics," he says in a mocking manner. He flips back to the page where my most recent song lay written. I try reaching for it again, and again he pulls it away. I'm not exactly short, but I'm quite a bit shorter than him, making it easy for him to keep it out of my reach.

"Let's see. This one's called 'Imaginary'," I start freaking out. I never let anyone see that notebook. Not even my closest friends have heard/read what's written in it. I quickly stand on my chair and make another pathetic attempt at getting it back. This time I'm held back by two of his friends. They laugh in my ear.

Zach begins reading random lines of the song out loud.

"I linger in the doorway of alarm screaming, monsters calling my name

Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me; where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me."

By now the whole class has stopped to watch and listen to my private thoughts. Of course as my luck would have it, the teacher is late. Zach's friends laugh as I try to rip free from their grasp.

"Give that back to me, you fucking asshole!" I yell at him.

" Wow! She speaks!" Another of his friends says laughing.

Zach continues reading despite my outburst.

"I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge; the nightmare I built my own world to escape

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light."

He laughs loud, and looks over to me. "God, you're such a freak!"

Someone from behind Zach grabs my notebook from him. "She asked you to give it back."

It was the beautiful voice of Cameron, Neil now stood between him and Zach. Zach puffs out his chest in anger and stares them down.

Cameron walks over to me, still grinning disturbingly at Zach. Dayton and the other guy that had been holding me let go when Cameron reached us, and went to give their friend some "backup".

"I'm surprised to see you can read. I really doubt you could have written that yourself." He turns to me giving me a much softer, sexier smirk as he hands my notebook over to me. I smile back, and give him a quiet, "Thanks."

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Zach yells at Cameron's back, pushing his way past Neil. Neil holds the rest back, staring them down.

Cameron turns back around and walks right up to Zach.

I was getting pretty anxious now. None of them got along in the least, and by the looks on their faces somebody would be throwing punches soon.

Before either could, the teacher finally walked into the classroom. "Is there a problem here?"

'_No shit, genius!'_ I think to myself, resisting the incredible urge to roll my eyes at the moment.

"Zach, is there something wrong?" He and Cameron were still glaring at each other. I think he was getting a little nervous too, because of the look on Cameron's face, making me laugh mentally again.

"No, sir. There's no problem." Zach tells the teacher, returning to his seat.

"Alright, good then. Sorry I'm late. Cameron, Neil sit down." He tells them sternly. Figures he'd be a jerk to them, and not the others. "Okay, everyone settle down. Get out your books and turn to page 127."

I sit back down, grab my bag, and shove my notebook as far into it as I can. I don't really care if it gets wrinkled right now. I'm too pissed off and freaked out about everyone hearing what I wrote to care.

As I take out my English book, I look up to glance in Cameron's direction. He still looks pretty mad, and is probably disappointed he didn't get the chance to punch Zach in the face.

Of course he feels me looking at him, and catches my eye before I can turn back around. This time he gives more of a smile than a smirk, and nods at me. I smile back, and look down at my book before he can notice the blush that I can feel rising.

He seems to make me do that quite a bit lately.

* * *


End file.
